<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ART] Baby by shipwreck_eyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744790">[ART] Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwreck_eyes/pseuds/shipwreck_eyes'>shipwreck_eyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Bottom!Sam, Car Sex, Digital Art, Fanart, First Time, M/M, Metallicar - Freeform, NSFW Art, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), borderline weecest, top!dean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwreck_eyes/pseuds/shipwreck_eyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam/Dean, Explicit</p><p>Not Wee!cest, but Sam would be 18. Right before leaving for Stanford.</p><p>It's hard saying goodbye to your baby brother for the first time. So, it stands that the 'first time' should be done right: on the hood of Baby, in the dark of night, with all the passion of two souls afraid they'll never see each other again.</p><p>Find me on Tumblr @ shipwreck-eyes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[ART] Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DIRECT LINK: https://imgur.com/I7K4sUk</p><p> </p><p>
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>